Mi toque Malo
by novamoon
Summary: America is having a hard time with debts to other countries, so he begins to sell away his states. Where will this condition lead for Oklahoma who only wishes to fit in? Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Okie's/ Oklahoma's P.O.V  
My f**king head burns real bad. I'm Oklahoma but, I go by Okie. I'm behind but, I have Alaska and Hawaii they're my only reliable friends. But you know what even if my head burns I still have feelings. Every few moments I feel alone and I wish I had a lover. Alaska and Hawaii have each other so a lot of the time I feel left out of something I want to be a part of.  
Geology explains enough that is my relative and is my uncle. However lately has been blowing a butt ton of money and I'm starting to get worried. And states have been disappearing like crazy, I wish that Ameri- would tell us what is happening, even if they don't care about me, I care about them. Hawaii disappeared too, Alaska almost attacked multiple times. But Alaska hasn't been here for a few days either, maybe he went to go find Hawaii? Anyway, I'm asking or Uncle Canada.  
"Um... ?" "Bro Okie! What's up?" "What happened to Alaska and Hawaii?" "Oh... they aren't part of the great U.S.A anymore." "GREAT U.S?! APPARENTLY NOT! WHY AREN'T THEY STILL STATES IN YOUR STUPID COUNTRY?" "Chill out! You want to know where they are?" "YES." "Hawaii is is now Japanese, and Alaska is Russian. But, now you know to much so you're up next."


	2. Chapter 2

Okie's P.O.V I'm next what the f*ck is that supposed to mean. Well now I know that it means, get thrown in a cage and be bought by countries. I think I'll make the person who buys me life a living hell. Yeah that sounds pretty good anyway everything sucks in this cage not a lot of food or water, and it's freakin' cold. *13 days later* "Oklahoma get out here your living with the Bad Touch Trio so leave." "Okay." I say trying to sound innocent of any evil plans. Well turns out they are pretty nice. So I've decided not to make them want to kill each other. They're all pretty cute but Spain is my favorite he grows the best tomatoes and makes really yummy food. But you know what's strange all the men in this house go around commando. (Naked.) I'm fine with that though because Spain has a nice body. They are cool guys, but I could never tell him that I like him. It's tough because he may be gay, I only think that because I keep hearing about some Romano guy. I wonder how everyone else is. I wonder if Russia & Japan are being nice to my friends. However I'm sure they're fine. 


	3. Chapter 3

I finally met Romano, he is an Italian with a bad mouth , like myself, how could Spain love him though? Ugh. I actually hate to admit but my rival is not that bad looking. Nice voice too. However nothing beats Spain!

Today I decided to go to a bar with the guys. It went really well too, except now Spain knows that I have lovey feelings for him. France got sad that I didn't have feelings for him so proceeded to get drunk. Oh France you idiot. Prussia pat him on the back gave Spain his signature laugh and also began to consume mass amounts of beer/wine/vodka. Spain well things started to turn up hill, if you get my drift.


	4. Chapter 4

First off you if you didn't get my drift how stupid are you?! Anyway Spain didn't reject me, it is a good feeling. Now I know why Hawaii and Alaska didn't want this feeling to fade away. It must be painful for them.

Ok. So since Spain accepted my feelings he has been well, showing me off to everyone! Romano is pissed at Spain, well me anyway, but so are the other members of the Bad Touch Trio!

Love hurts, but to heck with people's feelings, IT ROCKS! Spain isn't committed though. Hasn't even let me have that special feeling! How dense can the country of passion be?! He has two f*cking options he can give the feeling to me or I'll bring the nuclear bomb of feeling right to his parts. I see my target all day, but when should I put this plan in action? Today? Tomorrow? *BEEP* this *BEEP*, *BEEPS* going down tonight!

~That night~

" Spain, mi amigo(my friend), can I sleep with you tonight?" "Si chica...(Yes pretty lady...)" "Really? Thanks!" "Of course." Yay! The plan is running so smoothly! I snuggled right up against him so closely he could feel my breasts up his defenseless side. "Okie?!" "Si? (Yes?)" "What are you doing?!" "I'm doing exactly what you have failed to do!" "Really? Lets see. Please me, then I will please you."


	5. Chapter 5

Oh gosh. Why am I in pain? Oh yeah boy parts in my girl parts. Why am I cold. Eww! Spain feel asleep on top of me. He's drooling! Ok! Ok! First things first. Wake up Spain. Then reclad my body. Take a pregnancy test. Here goes nothing, I start stroking his hair. The emerald eyes open. "Estoy okie lo siento! Voy a bajar ahora! Soy tan estúpido, yo no quise hacer sin tu aprobación! (I'm so sorry okie! I will get off now! I'm so stupid, I didn't mean to do that without your approval!)" "What?" "Sorry" " Don't be sorry I liked it!" "Really?" "Yeah!" "Oh. Well. I will get of now." "Ok."

After reclothing myself I went to the closest drug store to figure out if I was pregers (pregnant). After a few minutes of waiting the little pee stick beeped at me. I looked down and...


	6. Chapter 6

I looked down and... pregnant! Yay? Only problem Spain is part of the BTT, he may not be committed to me. I need to fix that.

~Later~

"Spain. Can we talk?" "Si. (Yes.)" So naturally all three of them had to listen in. "Remember last night?" "Of course." said Spain. "What happened?!" Prussia and Spain exclaimed. "I was getting there. But umm yeah, we did some stuff." I explained. The two smiled at Spain then at me, it was unsettling. "But Spain, the thing is I'm pregnant. With your child." "WHAT?" All three of them yelled. "So, that means that you need to stay committed. Starting today. No going out and going to bed with other girls. Got it? And you two, don't taunt him at all. Understand?" "Yes Okie."

~much later~

Just married. Still pregnant. What has changed from the American me? I wish my babies would just come out. Hear that girls, you need to get out of mommy's belly soon. I want something spicy no... something sour ugh. Why is motherhood so dang hard? GAH! Oh gosh forget this. "Spain." I yelled as my terrified husband sneaks into the room. "Si, mi amor? (Yes, my love?)" "Bring me to the hospital. Okay?" "Yes." "Have Prussia drive." "Okay." His voice getting quieter.


	7. Chapter 7

My mommy instincts were right on! Just a little while I will have my two baby girls with me in the hospital. I had so many guests even Romano came to see if I had "popped~a out those babies yet".

~to the babies~

"Aww, they are beautiful Okie." Said Hungary. "I knew I made nice babies." Bragged Spain. "Finally you~a got~a the bambinos (babies) out. Ciao, ladies, I am your uncle Romano. But you can call me Zio Roma (Uncle Roma)." Said Romano. Everyone was there. Except America. Even Hawaii and Alaska were there.

Spain and I named our girls Renesme Ann Carriedo and Madrid Amaranta Carriedo. From that day on America didn't matter, Spain and I were united.


End file.
